wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Wickbutt! (Secret Minigame)
For the character, see Wickbutt. 'Wickbutt!' is a secret minigame that can be accessed after completing the Hidden In The Darkness achievement. Unlocking the Game To unlock ''Wickbutt!, the player must complete the Hidden In The Darkness challenge, in which on any hour in Wick they must locate and activate nine switches throughout the map. After the player has done the steps to complete Hidden In The Darkness, they will be teleported to the fireplace in the Homestead where they will see nine peculiar lights and hear an odd chuckle. They will then be teleported again, only to find themselves greeted by the Wickbutt! main menu screen. Once unlocked, the minigame can be accessed by viewing the credits and clicking on the small Wickbutt image on the bottom right corner of the screen. Gameplay The minigame is a parody of the game Slender: The Eight Pages. It is also an in-universe game made by TBubber and Dunkin. The player is armed with a flashlight with infinite power. They must find seven pages and avoid getting caught by Wickbutt. The pages can be found attached to various landmarks. Each playthrough randomizes the page locations. To elaborate, the page's location at the Röckhënge will always be lying in the middle of the stones. In one playthrough a player may find a page there, but in another playthrough a page may not be there. The setting of the minigame is a dark forest that is bordered by a tall wooden fence. The entire map itself takes a lot of inspiration from the main area of Wick. The full map can be found on playwick.com. It is page 99 of the journal. Once all pages are collected, the player is greeted with a congratulatory, yet misspelled phrase, such as "youre winner!" Enemies Wickbutt makes his debut as an enemy in his titular game. He appears static and two-dimensional. Once the first drawing has been picked up, Wickbutt will commence the chase. If the player looks at Wickbutt for too long or gets caught by him, they will instantly die. Players must be wary of their stamina while attempting to escape Wickbutt. As each page is collected, Wickbutt becomes more powerful and will be more difficult to avoid. Like Lillian, Wickbutt will taunt the player while he stalks them. Locations As stated above, all of the major landmarks in Wickbutt! occupy the same space as major landmarks in Wick. Here is a list of them: *The Shitter: an old outhouse. The drawing can be found on the back of it. *Röckhënge: A rock formation that resembles Stonehenge. The drawing can be found in the middle of the stones. *Le Craté: A storage crate. A drawing can be found pinned to one of the longer sides. *Cocky Blocky: Some concrete road barriers. A drawing can be found on top of the rectangular block. *Truck: A broken-down pickup truck. The drawing can be found pinned to the right side of the vehicle. *Oil Tank: A large oil tank. The drawing can be found on one of its longer sides. *Ye Olde Bridge: A wooden bridge that is broken in two. The page can be found lying in between the broken sides. *Forest Stumps: A collection of various tree stumps. *Rocky: A very large rock. A drawing can be found pinned to it's side. Achievements *Hidden In The Darkness: It is required to complete this achievement first in order to unlock the minigame. *... And I Can Not Lie: Players get this achievement by beating the minigame. Items There are seven pages to collect, each bearing the same image of Wickbutt along with varying text. The pages collected will not be stored in any collection repository like in the main games. Trivia *All the sound effects are done acapella by the developers. *The game utilizes free assets from the internet. *The misspelled sentences seen after winning the game are a reference to poorly translated text in games, typically games that are originally in Japanese that are then translated to English. Gallery Hidden In The Darkness Nine Lights.jpg|The 9 lights after completing "Hidden In The Darkness" Wickbutt! Title Screen.jpg|The main menu WICK wickbutt map.jpg|The map Wickbutt! Kill Screen.jpg|Wickbutt's killscreen Wickbutt! Win Screen 1.jpg|Text that appears when the player wins Wickbutt! Win Screen 2.png|Text that appears when the player wins Wickbutt! Rockhenge.jpg|Röckhënge Wickbutt! Rockhenge Drawing.png|A drawing found in the middle of Röckhënge Wickbutt! Le Crate Drawing.jpg|Le Craté with one of the drawings on it Wickbutt! Truck Drawing.png|The truck with a drawing on it Wickbutt! Ye Olde Bridge Drawing.png|Ye Olde Bridge with a drawing in the middle Wickbutt! The Shitter.png|"It's full of shit!" Wickbutt! Forest Stumps.png|Forest Stumps Wickbutt! Scenery.jpg Wickbutt! Rocky Drawing.png Wickbutt! Rocky.png Wickbutt! Oil Tank Drawing.png Wickbutt! Cocky Blocky Drawing.png Category:No Way Out